SuperGirl's challenge
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Yes it's true I challenge all of you muwhahahaha SuperGirl's challenge for FF Writers in English! English English. I am a sick person. Please R


A Super Challenge from SuperGirl

By SuperGirl

A/N: this is a challenge to those whom write fan fiction.

Here are the rules, I will also include things from the era as well to help those challenged out there.

1. Remember that Lily and James got together in the 1970's not 21st century.

2. There was no such thing as Rap music in the 1970's as we know it today, so please have no P-Footie rapping about anything please! Unless on drugs.

3. There was no such thing as a CD player. 8 track possibly, mostly the radio.

4. No Mp3 players in the 1970's even in the late 1970's I assure you this.

5. Lily and James didn't chat online in chat rooms and fall in love mysteriously. NO 'got mail' Hogwarts style. Sorry. No internet in 1970s.

6. Fashion in the 1970's consisted of bell-bottoms and skinny flares which came out in 1977 in London as the hype of fashion.

7. VHS and DVD players were not around like they are today, thus no home movies.

8. They have British accents, and there are no valley girls in Hogwarts known that say cliché things like' OH MY GOD!" it's plain scary.

9. Lily must not have any special powers she is not SUPERGIRL just a teenage witch.

10. In England the driving age is 18. Like to point that out.

11. I don't think James Potter was a chick magnet. Quiet frankly he was a dork. But a loveable one.

12. No having any 2000 clothing on them remember 1970a.

13. Big bands you could hear, Beetles, Monkeys, Elvis was kicking it.

14. No having some bimbo pop in ruing everything because they can. James was devoted to Lily remember that.

15. No having Malfoy in this, he graduated 7 years before they did meaning he was not in school while Lily and James was.

16. Rock is awesome, but they didn't have current bands in the 1970s.

17. Molly and whatever Mr Weasley's name is are older then Lily and James there oldest was 7 when they graduated from Hogwarts.

18. Hogwarts isn't the type of school to have American Idol contest. Please no!

19. Amos Diggery has to be way older then James and Lily Cedric was three or four years older then Harry.

20. They got married right after Hogwarts.

21. There are around 300 students in Hogwarts normally.

PLOT Ideas for challenge:

Lily refuses James a date because he stood her up years a go when they agreed to go out, but there was a full moon. He can't revile someone's secret.

James is just a nerd and it takes Lily a while before she can handle him, refer to Family Matters with Steve Erkle for a reference.

Remember Lily was a Muggle born and went though a lot of crap being called a mud-blood.

Snape didn't want Lily killed the night the Potters were killed…why?

Using Austin Powers as a reference for lingo of British 1970s hasn't been done much, besides me that is.

Lily has friends OH MY GOD! She is normal and stalked by the nerdy James Potter.

James Potter isn't a sap or a pansy or a sex driven A-hole.

Lily Steals the Map!

Sirius Black is friends with Lily as well?

Remus is friends with the boys, but acts less interested to reserve there secrets, Lily figures things out and causes problems and long as James doesn't ask her out there secret is safe, however she forgot about if others asked her out for James.

James being Head boy was not a surprise.

The Dark Lord wasn't after James Potter just cause he is a bad ass like that and wasn't after Lily either, he stuck to the plan of being a bad-ass dark lord and had followers and wasn't after those mangy kids! Lily and James knew of the dark lord but were not target until Harry came along.

James wasn't to be an artist… not been done I know of. Just silly idea.

Snape has a break down after James saves his life…

Lily overhears Snape talking with Dumbles. She knows everything!

No one knew of who, Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot or Moony was! SHOCK!

Lily didn't have an anger problem or sexual frustration brought on by James Potter, she just didn't want be with someone who was a bully thinking he would bully her.

James Potter keeps stopping by randomly at her parent's home.

James saves Lily's life and all he wants is one kiss, awe.

Sirius wants to kill Lily for stealing his Prongs away! Yes he is queer and James is torn up. (I have done this as well, but it be intrusting from others view.

Wormtail loves Lily. Turns bad, but after Hogwarts.

Lily was a Muggle born something rare during the war. James I intrigued by her and falls for her being different.


End file.
